As film does, feelings develope
by Kien-Tai
Summary: (Rating may go up) This is my BakuraRyou fic, as most of my stories do, it came to me in a dream. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Malik (What more is there to say?) If you don't like yaoi, I don't like you, don't read this, if you don't like lemons, don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I'm Kien-Tai, you can call me Kien. Well, to start off I would like you all to meet my Yami, Kurime!

Kurime: Hi.... _Goes back to his reading_

And my Muses, Maha, Lom, Riley, Sanjio, Kin, Mizuti, Karma, Angel, Cam, Delirium, Kiku, Spade, and finally, Rem.

All: Hi!

Me: Also, I would like to say that actions done by me, my Yami, or my muses, will be in italics. Now, this is a Yaoi Bakura/Ryou fic, just a normal fic, as I can't write a songfic to save my life..... Anyway Without further ado: As film does, feelings develop over time. (Usually in an hour or so.)

Bakura's POV

I lie in my over sized bed, myself as close to the wall as I could get without touching it, for hours, or at least it seemed that way. After giving up on sleep, I decided to see what Ryou, my lighter half, was doing. Over the years we had lived together we had come to terms, I no longer hated him, and he....well he felt however he felt about me anyway. I knew he wouldn't be asleep at this hour, (Three A.M. if you were wondering). So I silently opened my bedroom door and walked across the hall to his, I knocked, after seeing light shining from the crack beneath it and hearing sounds like typing emitting from his chamber. Sure, I was only wearing a pair of black shorts, that I normally used for swimming, but it's not like I was embarrassed, after all, it was only my chest showing, and we DID after all share a body for quite some time. He said 'Come in.' in his soft, adorable little English accent, wait....did I just say something about him was adorable? Anyway I opened the door and walked into his painfully clean room. I walked over and sat on his bed, him continuing to type, I think it was in some program he had tried to show me how to open....'Valcroshift Weird.'(1) Or something... He saved the thing he was typing, probably another one of his stories, and closed it turning his chair to face me. He was quite fully clothed, as he rarely ever slept, never typing during the NORMAL hours, only late at night, into the wee hours of the mourning. I smiled back and he asked, 'So, what's up?' Still in his Ador-...erm...I mean, quaint English accent, his voice always so soft, so caring, so cute...erm....I mean....never mind the cute thing.....'Nothing much, I couldn't get to sleep, and we're the only ones here, so I thought maybe I would come see what you were doing.' I replied, still trying my best to smile. 'Oh, well, I was just adding some more onto my newest story.... But uh, you wouldn't really be interested in THAT would you?' He asked, sounding a BIT too hopeful. I said I would be, and his smile only grew, ah that beautiful smile.... uh...erm.... I mean.... that...smile of his.... err.... whatever... So he showed me the newest chapter of his newest story (He has like...... a thousand...) Entitled: 'The grass isn't ALWAYS greener on the other side, sometimes it is just as green as it can get.' If you WANT I will tell you what it said.... what? You do? Great....

(Ryou voice over)

'People always say, the grass is always greener on the other side. Meaning there is always something better out there, perfection doesn't exist. But that isn't always true. I happen to know someone, who IS perfect, he has a wonderfully bright smile, fierce, yet caring eyes, and he would do ANYTHING to protect those he cared about... He has white hair, about to his waist(2), and is rather fetching. Everyone always instantly loves him, but he doesn't have the BEST reputation in the world....But he still is perfect, and I love him, no matter what anyone says. Sure, mock me for loving a man, but I do....I will not reveal his name, but if you saw me and him together, and saw the looks I give him when he isn't looking, you would know who he is. This is Ryou, signing off, wait until next time for me to tell you more about what I know to be true.'

(End voice over)

I didn't really get what he was talking about, but then again, as much as I hate to say it, I'm not the brightest bulb in the socket, things changed to much since my time, and even after these now four years in this time with my own body, I still don't know all that much about it. (3) I smiled and told him it was wonderful, but something inside me was sad, he loved someone, but wait, what did I care? It's not like I loved him, well, not in a LOVE kind of way anyway, I think of him like he's family, a brother of some sort. (Tch, not for long you won't HAHAHAHAHA!) He smiled back and said, 'you really think so? I uh, was afraid I might get mocked, since I am Yaoi and all, that's why I didn't want you to see it...really, as you haven't been the nicest person to me..' He said looking down, I don't think he realized just HOW MUCH his words stung, true I hadn't been ENTIRELY nice, but mocking someone for who they loved? That was just Inhuman! (Damn you all you Homophobes and Yaoi haters, I hope evil something happens to you!) Not even I would do THAT! (Awww, we all love you Bakura!)I went and lay on my bed again, thinking about my feelings for Ryou.

Me: OK, that's about all I have for today...... oh yeah, (1)= Microsoft word, if anyone didn't figure what out. (2)= His hair grew.... And (3)= This may be Ooc for him, admitting he isn't the best at something and all......_Is pummeled by a bunch of Rabid Bakura fangirls_. Owie! Well anyway, tell us what you think of it. Review! Do it or I'll sick my rabid bloodthirsty crows on you! I warn you, they haven't eaten today! Bye now!

Everyone except Maha: Who have him sugar?

Maha: UH......Lom?

Everyone: _Pummels Maha_

Maha: Owie!


	2. Chapter two

Yay! I have another half chapter I thought up! And you will be happy to know I didn't have ANY sugar today.....ah who am I kidding, I'm depressed as shit, I was stood up for the second night in a row...by one of my muses I might add (A couple of them are real people, does that bother you?) so now I'm all sad and crap....anyway so here you go....

Ryou's POV

I was lying on the couch, not really doing anything in particular. It was last night when Bakura read my newest chapter, I hope he didn't know it was about him....Yes, it is true, I love my Yami...so much.... But he can never know. He wouldn't take it well, he isn't gay, it hurts to admit it, but he isn't, plain and simple. He walked down the stairs, in his usual evening attire, a pair of black Shorts, I bought them for him.....God, he is so damn sexy...So well built, if only I could see him WITHOUT the shorts...wait.....BAD RYOU, BAD! NAUGHTY RYOU! But it would be a fun sight to see...... 'You still awake, Ryou?' He asked softly. I simply grunted slightly, to tell him yes. He understood, and walked over, sitting on the couch. I sat up, only one cushion separating us.....'Listen, Ryou, I have a problem, well not really me, but a friend, yes, that's it, a friend of mine, and I was hoping you could help me, erm, him.' He said, I smiled. 'Of course I'll try to help you, or, your friend I mean.' I said, nearly laughing. 'Thanks, well, my friend, he likes someone, but he doesn't know how the person will take it, he is afraid that he will be rejected, and he and this guy that he love - err, likes, are close friends, and he is afraid that it could ruin their relationship.' Bakura said, my heart skipped a few beats. 'He wants to know what he should do.' He continued, pointing out the obvious. (Of course with Bakura you never know, he could have said, "But that has nothing to do with this..." and blathered on about some money problem or something...that would have been funny.....)

'Well, Bakura, all that I can really say is, if he loves someone, he should tell them, if he and the person are as good of friends as they say they are, their relationship could survive something like this.' I answered, my super smart side taking over. (Gah, he DOES read a lot....) 'Thanks Ryou.' Was all he said. An awkward silence fell on us, both shifting around in the dark now and then. (I failed to mention it was about two the a.m. the next night, erm, morning. Also, it's funny he just gave advice he himself wasn't taking....)

'Ryou, can I tell you something?' Bakura said finally, after what seemed like forever, my heart was racing now, (And so is my typing 'o.o') and I was finding it hard to breathe. 'Uh...su...sure.' I managed to stutter. 'Ryou, I.....I......well....I.....' He couldn't bring himself to say it, I knew what he was going to say. 'I know, and I feel the same.' I said, letting him not have to find a way to finish. 'Really you do?' He asked happily. 'Yes, for quite some time now.' I continued, I could feel my face burning, good thing there weren't any lights on. I felt him grab my shoulders, and turn me toward him. I felt him leaning in, (It puts more pressure on your arms.) And I did the same, I closed my eyes (No point to that really, there aren't any lights on.) And finally, our lips met. His head tilted to the right, as we continued to kiss. (Insert the song, Every Heart here) His tongue slid across my closed lips, and I parted them, his tongue entering and exploring every inch of my mouth. Our tongues met and 'danced' feverishly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms now wrapped around my waist. We never stopped kissing (Why do they always part for breath in fanfics, they have noses, that work just as fine as the mouth, in terms of breathing anyway, don't try and eat with your nose...) he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, flinging it somewhere unknown, we didn't care where. He began working at taking off my belt. I don't know why I allowed him to, I wouldn't let it get TOO far...not in our first night. Ah man, Ryou is no fun :'-( He worked at the button next, and he pulled off my pants, I was left in my boxers, we were even. He flung my pants somewhere, probably near my shirt. He touched the elastic band of my boxers, he wanted them off, I put my hand on his, telling him not to go any further. He, much to my surprise, complied, wrapping his arms around my waist again, and my arms once again, were about his shoulders. (I just love that word, about...) We continued kissing for god who knows, or cares, how long. When it ended I was sitting in his lap, curled up, my arms around his neck, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The slow, steady rhythm, much like my own. I was nearly asleep, and he must have known, for he picked me up, one arm under my knees, the other around the middle of my back, my arms staying locked around his neck, and carried my up to my room, he set me on my bed and covered me with the sheets, kissing me on the forehead and whispering, 'Goodnight Ryou, my love.' That was the last thing I heard before I fell into my dreams, of more or less, me and him doing very, very, naughty things, long story short, chains, whips, leather, fun. (Who would have known? Ryou, dreaming of bondage....you learn something new every day _Sniggers_)

Super short Bakura POV

After I tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, I walked to my own room, sitting on the foot of the bed. I was thinking of what had happened, I suddenly heard moaning form Ryou's room...Oh Ra, I was getting so aroused, he continued to moan my name, and he suddenly screamed out, 'Bakura!' So, he even dreamt about me. I smiled before wrapping myself up in my own sheets, and falling into my own slumber.

Me: Yay! I got as close to a Lemon as I could muster, and I finished off the chapter! Despite being depressed, I can still write a damn good near Lemon, trust me, my lemon will be better. And hey, if I can **_write_** them this good, imagine how good I must be in REAL life!

Kurime: Blushes furiously

Muses: Uh........yeah.....

Riley: He he, I would rather not Kien. (Poor Riley she's the only girl! And the one who stood me up TWICE in a row!)

Lom: Yeah....what she said....

Everyone else: (Dude, I have thirteen, I'm not naming 'em all!) uh, yeah......we could always just ask Kurime!

Me: 0.0

Kurime: 0.0

Bakura and Ryou: 0.0

Random fat chick walking down the street: 0.0

Lom: Can we stop now? What with the faces...and the big eyes, and....

Me, Kurime, Ryou, and Bakura: Kien isn't gay!

Kurime: And even if he was it isn't with me!

Me: o.0' Thanks.....

Kurime: No problem. 'o.o' (It's as close as I could get to an evil face _Sweatdrops_)

Me: Anyway...uh.....bye! Oh wait, next chapter thingeh... um on the next chapter: What will Marik and Malik do when they find out about Ryou and Bakura? Why throw a party of course! And with everyone invited too! And that night, how far WILL our favorite two yaoi lovers get? Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou (Duh!) and a bit of Tristan/Otagi (It's the only Japanese name I use, only because it is better than Duke! And it just sounds cool..), A party, a bed, and a lemon, or maybe not. See ya!

Everyone: Bye! Hope to see you soon! _Spazz out and falls into a coma_

Me: o.0' I need to lay off the sugar, even my split personality and muses are hyper...eh, Hyperness and depression don't mix, trust me! Bye!


End file.
